


ash

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feel like shit just want her (Ori) back, Genderswap, Moria | Khazad-dûm, This is sad don’t read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: What will happen after death





	ash

Ash will fall from your book.

Your bones will shatter after they leave. Maybe they’ll be burned.

You died. Of course you did.

You were hopeful, for once. And look how it turned out.

How long did it take? Seems like years.

But you wouldn’t know. You’re left by your mentor’s coffin, light shining on both your faces. Yours is left with only bones. Hers is hidden under stone.

Her sister will mourn you both.


End file.
